


Her Magic Works!

by Hippolita



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolita/pseuds/Hippolita
Summary: Yumeno would make Ouma pay for not believing her!And she did.





	Her Magic Works!

          “Yumeno-chan, eeeeeveryone knows you cannot do magic! Why do you keep on doing these boring tricks anyways?” Ouma asked, teasing.

          Everyone were at the gym to watch the magician’s so-called “ _magic_ ”. As decided by Yumeno, every Tuesday she would do “ _magic_ ” 7 A.M. to entertain her friends, which they knew were not more than mere tricks, but ignored even so, as they really enjoyed themselves. Ouma, on the other hand, was there just to tease the girl, seeking an opportunity where she would “trip” on her own actions and the truth behind that would reveal itself. Yumeno did not like how the boy always criticized her, but instead of just getting angry, she fueled herself with the determination to prove him she was _actually_ doing magic! Even though that was a lie… But the girl believed that if she continued training, those tricks would turn into magic one day, just as her dream.

          “Ouma-kun, you seem to always not believe me! I will prove to you _right now_ I can do real magic!” She shouted the loudest her low voice could achieve. At least she tried.

          “Oh, is that so? Show me,.” Ouma provoked standing from the tatami.

          “Yeah, you will see! Come here!” She pointed to down, calling the ultimate to the stage.

          “Wait, let me rethink! I _bet_ you will try to stick swords in the poor me inside a giiiiant box!” He teased more, and before continuing, faked a sad face. “How mean… You don’t even care about me dying in there…!”

           “I am not doing anything like that! I will cast a _real_ spell on you! And I will make you regret!” She said with an angry expression, but confidence in her voice. Yeah, she was sure she could do it!

            “Kay! Let’s see that!” Ouma answered in his usual cheered self.

            Everyone stared unimpressed as those two argued again. Some wanted to get out of the room as to not embarrass the poor magician, because they knew she would not make it, while some had faith in her, and others did just not have the confidence to leave in the middle of their friend’s show.

            When Ouma got on the stage, he looked at Yumeno, sure he would win that one. The girl, for the leader’s surprise, had same conviction. However, the boy liked it, believing the more assured she was, the harder would be her fall. He giggled his signature and waited until she finally started. Himiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes to recollect some spells she had been training to use on Ouma. Well, of course! It has been so long since she wanted to make that little liar regret on his words! Moreover, she would not lose an opportunity just because she had not trained! Opening her eyes again, she pointed her magic sticks towards the purple-haired and moving it in circling motions in the air, she said: “Oh power, oh power who surrounds me! Lend me your magic to use wisely! Three wishes I ask and will be done!” The auburn inhaled to collect the magic around in the air, and imagined it flowing to through her body until it reached her magic stick. “One! Truth will be said instead of lies by Ouma Kokichi!” As if trying to stick a sword into someone, he moved her equipment in the same motion, of course, in a distance it would not hurt the boy, then a green light only she could see emerged from her tool into Ouma’s chest. “Two! Canine features will appear on Ouma Kokichi!” A yellow light entered Ouma. “Three! These spells will only be removed if Ouma Kokichi gets kissed by his loved one!” The last light, a pink one, made it’s way into Ouma.

          Himiko exhaled as if a burden had left her. “It usually takes about 1 minute to start working,” she said, recomposed. After putting all her anger into those casts, Yumeno felt relieved.

          “Come on, that is a lie too! Everyone knows that would never-” Ouma stopped, suddenly feeling strange. “Work…”

          “Oh my God!” Akamatsu shouted. Not just her. Everyone -even Himiko- looked at Ouma with surprised faces. Kokichi felt a shiver run his spine. “Ouma… you…”

          “W-What?” Even Kokichi could not put a façade as fear invaded him seeing his classmate’s looks. In a reflexive attempt, he threw his hands to his head, and for his surprise felt two incredibly soft… strange things glued on his head. He grabbed those and tried to rip out. “OUCH!” It hurt.

          “F-Fuck! Kobitchi has two cat ears and a tail!” Iruma shouted surprised. “H-How erotic…!”

          “What was that…?” Akamatsu said.

          “W-Well… Those aren't cat ears…” Saihara intervened. “They are fox ones.”

          “F-Fox are canines?!” Chabashira asked.

          “Yes… dogs and foxes are from the Canidae family.”

          While everyone discussed what just happened, Kokichi was dumbfounded, and turned around to see his… “tail”. He saw that… fluffy orange and white at tip thing and realized he could control it. However, that was not what really bothered him… If this number two spell worked… the other ones _also_ worked! And he _had_ to disappear from that place before people started questioning him!

          Saihara, observant as ever, noticed the fox boy sneakily walking towards the door. “ _He’s running away…”_ thought the detective, but he let him go. Ouma probably would not want to talk after this incident.

          Just when Kokichi had finally reached his room without being bothered, the other ultimates realized the actual subject had already left the room. Everyone panicked, apart from Saihara! They really wanted to question Ouma about… Everything if possible!

          Yumeno was the only one who felt satisfied, and after achieving her goal, she was definitely in her best mood now.

 

 

           Two days after Ouma being cursed, the fox was sure he would indeed be the week’s subject! _Everyone_ , even the shy Saihara, had touched his ears and or tail! Moreover, all of them would ask him lots of questions! Of course, he did not answer everything, because the “telling the truth” spell was still there.

           In Saihara’s point of view, Ouma was not that much of a talkative person anymore, which showed he really had a habit of lying all the time. Seeing this should be a new opportunity to discover new sides of the boy, Saihara continued to hang out with Kokichi every day. He was inside his room picking his things, when he heard the doorbell. Who could it be…? The boy opened the door.

           “Saihara-chan!” Ouma's ears turned up and totally to the front, while his tail wiggled enthusiastically. This was definitely a sign the boy liked his company. A warm feeling emerged in Shuichi’s heart. “What are you doing?” His eyes sparkled with curiosity, as he entered Shuichi’s room.”

            “Ah… Hmm… Why are you entering my room?” He asked awkwardly.

            “Because we are friends, duh!” Ouma said, but right away brought his hands to his mouth. “Shit,” he looked away. Saihara was not going to believe that until he remembered the spell cast on Kokichi. Well, “spell” to Shuichi, because to Ouma it was undoubtedly a _curse_! The supreme leader could not lie anymore, so that was the truth!

            “I am… glad to know you consider me your friend Kokichi,” Saihara smiled tenderly to him. The boy’s face turned blank for a second.

            “That is true!” Again, he made a face that showed he did not want to say that. Saihara giggled lightly. That made the detective happy somehow. “I hate this spell.”

            “I see. What do you want to do today?”

            “Whatever you want to Saihara-chan! I just want to-” He stopped. “Fuck, I am taking my revenge on that **_little bitch_** one day!” A shiver went through Shuichi’s spine feeling the anger in Kokichi’s voice. That scared him for a moment.

            “Well…” Saihara started answering. “Right now, I want to talk to you. You can sit on my bed.” Ouma’s tail wavered happily. The boy jumped on the detective’s matress and stayed laid down. Saihara closed the door and took a seat besides Kokichi. “What do you like to do Ouma-kun?”

            “I like to… oh damn, I don’t want to say it. And you?” Shuichi just wondered what it might be. It seemed the boy wasn’t really okay with telling the truth.

            “I like to read novels, investigate… and talk to my friends.”

            “Do you consider me a friend?”

            “Yes. Am I someone fun to you?”

            “Yes. Am I?”

            “Yes.” The detective smiled.

            “You should smile more. It is beautiful.”

            “… T-Thank you.” Saihara blushed, as he not expected that.

            “… Just so you know, I did **_not_** want to say that.”

            They stayed silent, in an awkward moment. The taller boy tried to think of something else to talk, when his eyes wandered to Kokichi’s tail.

            “… Ah. Can I… touch your tail?”

            “… You can. You are very polite, you know. All the others just went touching me shamelessly,” Ouma made a disgusted face as he said.

            “Thank you,” he told while extending his hand to the fluffy looking tail. Patting it a little, he felt the fur between his fingers caress it. Ouma closed his eyes in delight. Looking at the smaller’s face, the detective wondered what kind of other expressions Kokichi could make. He had never seen the boy so relaxed and honest before. “It feels nice to touch.”

            “Yeah, yeah, everyone said that. That annoys me, I think I could bite them every time they do that!” He stated with some anger.

            “I am truly sorry,” Saihara removed his hands, feeling kind of hurt... And fearful.

            “No, no! You can touch! I don’t mind if it is you!” The taller’s eyes widened in surprise and he blushed as that statement sounded… strange. “… And it feels good so… you can continue…” The fox turned around, burying his face into the mattress. “I said that because _the others_ touching it annoys me.”

            “… Ah.” Realization came. “You scared me there! I thought you were going to bite me,” Saihara laughed.

            “How rude! I would never hurt my beloved Saihara-chan!”

            Shuichi would have said something back if he had not realized one thing. No, no! It was not the part where Kokichi _really_ thought that was rude! It was…

            “Ouma-kun… do you love me?” The taller boy, with curious eyes, towered over the laid supreme leader, which now turned around.

            “Of course I do! I love you so much more than I love phanta or even stronger than I hate this spell! What were you think- Oh, shit. SHIT!” He fretted.

            “… I see. I… I-I th-think I may be in love w-with you too…” Saihara blushed profusely. “Do you… want to date me?”

            “… Yeah.”

            The two, so caught up in the moment, just stared at each other’s eyes. Shuichi leaned in slowly and turning his head slightly, they kissed. Both of them closed their eyes. It was quick, and as they broke the kiss, the detective noticed the fox ears had vanished, although the supreme leader might have not realized.

            “I thought you were straight!” Kokichi said.

            “I… like both?”

            “I thought the power of rainbow only covered me and Chabashira, but, that is good too! Welcome! Nishishi! Oh, by the way, I am not lying.”

            “Oh, so you did notice.”

            “I did not notice. I knew.”

            Saihara felt happy knowing he was Kokichi’s loved one.

            They smiled to themselves before leaning in to share another kiss.

 

            _**(EXTRA)**_

            “Kokichi.”

            “What?”

            “Kiss me.”

            After dating Ouma Kokichi for three months now, Saihara reached the conclusion that the boy was really deeply in love with him. Moreover, he loved affection and attention. He was discovering a new side of the boy, which the others might never know, and that made him incredibly happy, because he loved Kokichi.

            “Why don’t _you_ kiss _me_?” Well… some things you cannot change. And Ouma did not like to be bossed around.

            Saihara leaned in and pressed their lips together.

            The lovebirds were inside Saihara’s room enjoying themselves to the fullest while the others slept. Kokichi sat on his boyfriend’s lap, them both resting their heads together. Before, Shuichi was actually reading a novel alone in his room, when the other came in. Looking for affection, Ouma did not want to wait, and always deviated the detective’s attention in the best way; sitting on his lap. Because Shuichi simply could not concentrate! After putting the book aside, they would kiss and caress each other.

            And Shuichi was just wondering about that.

            “Is my lap that comfortable…? You never sit beside me or near. Just on my lap.”

            “Shuichi-chan… Your lap has something I like.” Of course, the detective blushed at that. “Nishishi!” Ouma giggled. “You pervert, what did you think?”

            “…”

            “Okay, to be honest, I like your warmth. I can feel it at best from heeeere!” Ouma hugged his boyfriend as he said that.

            “That is not the whole truth though?”

            “You are the detective here Shuichi!” He winked.

            They kissed again, but now deeper. Tongues savoring each other’s mouth, they could only concentrate on other than each other’s warmness and the good feeling such kiss provoked. Ouma moaned a little through it, startling Shuichi, who blushed more thinking… of that, really.

            They broke apart.

            “Are you hinting me… that you want to do it…?” Asked the detective.

            “Do you want to?”

            “… To be honest, I don’t think I need it. Being reciprocated with your love is enough for me.”

            “Hmm… Well, _I_ don’t think I want to do it _for now_ too, but I…”

            “Want to see me naked…?”

            “Oh, you are such a detective Shuichi!”

            “… That wasn’t the truth, was it? You actually… just want to be the nearest to me, isn’t it?”

            “… Nishishi!”

            “I love you,” Saihara looked at Kokichi.

            “I loved you first!”

            “Why are you so confident of that?” Ouma was taken aback for an instant.

            “I love you too Shuichi.”

            Even though Saihara knew that was true, in that moment that was the best answer Kokichi could provide to his question.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so... XD!  
> I will try to improve the understanding of the story though.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: If you are willing to warn me of any grammar or vocabulary misspellings I will be glad to hear! Please do not hold back XD!


End file.
